1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an apparatus for adjusting the height of a basketball goal and, more particularly, to a novel compression crank adjustment mechanism for a basketball goal assembly having an extension arm adjustable between a plurality of positions to facilitate the adjustment of the basketball goal over a playing surface.
2. Technical Background
Basketball is an increasingly popular sport in the United States and abroad. There are many cities, counties and other associations that sponsor recreational and instruction leagues where people of all ages can participate in the sport of basketball. Today there are organized leagues for children as young as five and six years old. Accordingly, is not surprising that more and more people have a basketball goal assembly mounted on their own property.
The problem with many basketball goal assemblies of the prior art is that the goal is usually fixed at a certain height above the playing surface, with a standard height being about ten (10) feet. Children and younger teens, however, generally don't have the strength or agility to shoot and make a basket at the typical height often feet. Moreover, children tend to develop improper shooting skills by attempting to throw a basketball toward a goal that is disposed too high. Oftentimes, children or younger teens get frustrated with the sport of basketball and may give up the sport altogether.
Many attempts have been made by those skilled in the art to design basketball goal assemblies which are adjustable to several different heights. Adjustable basketball goal assemblies allow persons of all ages and sizes to enjoy the sport of basketball because the basketball goal can be adjusted to various heights above the playing surface. Some prior art basketball goal assemblies employ a deformable linkage design which generally connects the backboard to a rigid mount such as a support pole. In operation, prior art deformable linkages may be selectively locked at various positions to secure the basketball goal at a predetermined height above the playing surface.
One disadvantage of prior art deformable linkage devices is that the adjustment mechanism is typically positioned within or near the linkage which is generally well above the playing surface. Accordingly, whenever a user desires to adjust the height of the basketball goal, the use of a ladder, stool or the like is required to enable the user to reach the adjustment mechanism and "unlock" the basketball goal. Having to use a ladder, stool or the like to adjust the height of the basketball goal creates an inherent danger to the user of the potential for falling.
Other prior art adjustable basketball goal assemblies were developed having an adjustment mechanism that is only accessible with the use of a separate rod or pole, such as a broomstick handle. Often times, there is not such an adjustment device readily available. The user must therefore accommodate the inconvenience of having to find a suitable implement, or simply choose not to adjust the height of the basketball goal.
Another disadvantage of many prior art adjustable basketball goal assemblies is that the mechanism for adjusting the height of the basketball goal is separate and distinct from the mechanism used to secure the goal assembly at a particular height. Thus, both hands of a user are normally needed to simultaneously unlock the adjustment mechanism, adjust the basketball goal and then lock the adjustment mechanism at a predetermined position.
Some prior art basketball goal assemblies are configured with the adjustment mechanism positioned adjacent the basketball playing area. Such adjustment mechanisms can interfere with users, thereby creating a potentially dangerous situation. For example, such adjustable basketball goal assemblies are usually subject to inadvertent adjustment if bumped by a user or hit with a basketball.
Yet another disadvantage of prior art basketball goal assemblies is that the adjustment mechanism is in tension with the linkage device attached to the goal, thus the locking or adjustment mechanism is susceptible to separation upon failure and, accordingly, the goal assembly may drop into the playing area and cause potential injuries to uses. Another disadvantage of prior art basketball goal adjustment assemblies is that many of the securing and adjustment mechanisms require numerous working components and a complex design configuration to be able to simultaneously adjust and secure the basketball goal assembly in a predetermined position above a playing surface. This increases the cost, the difficulty of manufacture and the time necessary to assembly the basketball goal assembly by a user.
From the foregoing, it will be appreciated that it would be an advancement in the art to provide an adjustable basketball goal assembly that can be adjusted without the use of a ladder or a pole. It would be a further advancement to provide such an adjustable basketball goal assembly that could be quickly and easily adjusted using a single hand of a user. It would be yet another advancement to provide an adjustable basketball goal assembly that does not interfere with game play and that would not endanger users if the adjustment or locking mechanism failed. Finally, it would be another advancement in the art to provide an adjustable basketball goal assembly that is simple in design and cost effective relative to manufacture.
Such an adjustable basketball goal assembly is disclosed and claimed herein.